Lonely Nights
by Candyberry
Summary: Minto is left alone in her mansion because everyone went on vacation! A snowstorm occurs and things are getting tough. And if that wasn't enough, a certain greenhaired alien decides to drop in with her. MintoxKish [Chapter four up]
1. The unexpected visitor

Lonely Nights

* * *

Here is the story.

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

* * *

Chapter 1:>>>>>>>The Unexpected Visitor

Minto

Minto looked out her window and sighed. Another day, another lonely day, she thought. She continued to stare out her window. The night was dark even the moon stayed hidden. Just my day, she thought, all lonely not even a little light in the night. She sighed again. As much as she hates to admit it, deep down, she was just plain sad and lonely. Sure, when around her friends and away from her home troubles, everything is a-okay. But when she got home, her soft side starts to creep back into her again. And now it was even worst! With her brother and the maids on vacation, it would be much lonelier. She missed her parents too, they were hardly ever home!

Everyone thought she was so lucky to have her big mansion all to her self, but it wasn't. What's the use when you're gonna be all be all alone? The bigger the mansion, the lonelier it gets.

She went downstairs to grab some tea. Tea always cheers her up, well, it at least lighten her up a little. After making her tea, she sat on the big couch in her living room. She sat sipping her tea. The window was opened slightly and cool wind blew quietly in. It was quite nice actually, a peaceful nice, cool, night. The wind made her hair slightly move once in a while. She continued to sip her tea slowly. _I should_ _do this more often,_ she thought. _This isn't so bad………kinda makes me feel better even._ She crossed her legs and sat back, every once in a while glancing at the door. She didn't know why though. Who in the world would come at this hour? She looked at the huge clock to her left. It read: 12:15.

_Looks like midnight had already passed_, she thought. She reached out and turned on the radio on the coffee table. She listened to the news for a while. And this is what the news said:

_Tomorrow there will be a huge snow storm. Everybody stay home, don't go out if unnecessary. According to our estimations, the snowfall might last for about 2 weeks. It could be 15 inches deep! Everyone stay alert! _

She finished the rest of her tea and went back upstairs to the kitchen to get some more. _A snow storm?_ She thought as she opened the cupboard and looked around for some more tea. _Hmmm……….now it makes being alone even harder than I thought it would_. After getting her second cup of tea ready, she went back in the living room and sat back on the couch.

"Oops!" She gasped as the cup of tea slipped out of her hand. The warm tea poured down on her clothes.

"Darn!" She hissed. "Great, just great!" She put the cup on the coffee table and raced upstairs to her bedroom. She fumbled through her clothes and finally managed to pull a night dress out. Big mistake! The hard pull caused her other clothes to fall out. They fell in a pile on the floor.

"Geez Whiz!" She growled. "I should have left these in my dressing room! At least they will be nice and neat there!" Still grumbling she picked them up and stuffed them if her closet.

"When they all get back from vacation, I'm gonna tell those maids to clean this mess up!" She muttered.

Kish

Meanwhile, Kish was on the move again, to see Ichigo. He flew over trees and rooftops. He stopped when he saw Minto's house, her mansion. He shrugged and decided to drop by to see what that bird girl was doing.

Slowly and quietly, he flew up to her window. He was surprise to find the light in her living room on. What could she be doing this late at night? He thought. He peeked through a crack on the curtain. Minto was mopping up the tea she spilled earlier. She sighed. After the floor was clean, she took the dirty towel and went to the kitchen. She came back out after a few minutes with a cup of fresh new tea made. She sat on the couch, crossed her legs and sipped her tea slowly. Kish had to admit that she look kinda cute sitting there with her tea.

He continued to spy on her.She was still sipping her tea. When her tea was finally gone, she sat back in a tired way. She looked like she was thinking about something. Her eyes were in a daze but after a few minutes she snapped out of it and stretched. She yawned quietly and went upstairs to her bedroom. Kish guessed she must have decided to go to sleep. He flew to the upper window, which was her bedroom window and peeked in.

Minto walked in from her bedroom door. She let out another long yawn. After turning off the light, she slipped under the covers and soon fell asleep. Kish watched for a moment. Then he backed slowly away from the window and flew away. _Oh, darn! Now I need to get_ _back to my ship or Tart and Pai would wonder where I went,_ he thought. He wasn't gonna see Ichigo tonight, there wasn't enough time. But for some strange reason, he didn't mind all that much. He took one last glanced at Minto's house before he disappeared into the night.

Minto

Minto woke up the next morning tired. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. _Morning,_ she thought. She got out of bed and got dressed. After she did her morning route, she went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. She made some pancakes and poured some syrup on them. _Hehe, great! I live like some kind of normal kid now,_ she thought sarcastically as she ate her breakfast._ I hope everyone comes home soon! Gee, this place is so quiet without them all._ She finished the rest of her pancakes and placed her plate in the sink.

She glanced at the window. The news reporters from yesterday were right. Outside, she saw was slowly being covered in snow! She watched as the silent snowflakes fall.

"I really hope this storm won't be that bad," She said. "If it is, well, I dunno what will happen……………"Minto continued to look out her window in a worried way.

Kish

Kish flew around again. He thought about what had happened last night. I still don't get what that bird girl was doing in the middle of the night, he thought.

He decided to go check on her again. For some reason, he wants to keep seeing her. He thought for a few minutes. "Hmmm…………..she's not all that bad, kinda cute………….say, maybe I should check her out!" He said with a big grin on his face.

And with that, he teleported to Minto's house. When he got there, he looked through her window again. Minto was sitting there with a worried look on her face. _I wonder what's up with her, I wonder what's wrong_, he thought. Kish was starting to get cold now with all that snow falling on him. He decided to teleport inside. Besides, she wouldn't mind, she's already lonely, he thought. He teleport inside.

In Minto's house 

Minto was still sitting near the window looking at the snowflakes fall down. Kish quietly floated behind her. She didn't seem to notice until he finally spoke.

"Hello, birdie," he said in a cheerful way.

"Hello," she said unaware of the alien behind her. She continued to look out the window. But suddenly she jumped. Something wasn't right! She turned around.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell are you doing here!" She said. "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways," Kish answered. He sat down next to her.

Minto moved away. But Kish only moved closer.

"What's wrong, birdie? "You want some company, do you?" he teased.

"Yeah, and you are the last thing on my list," she said sarcastically.

"My, my, always have to act snobby, do you?" he said.

Minto glared at him. But she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Awww……………you're blushing!" Kish teased.

"No, I'm not! I'm uh………..just hot! Yeah, that's it! Hot!" she said rapidly. _Why the heck did I act like that?_ She thought. _It's just Kish! A big dumb jerk!_ She looked at him quickly again. _Though he is KINDA cute……………arrgg! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Kish wasn't convinced. He knew what she was up to, and he wasn't gonna let her get away that easily. He smirked and lightly touched her hand. She jerked back in surprise.

"Why, birdie, if you're so hot, then why is your hand all cold?" he asked.

Minto was trapped. She turned redder and redder. She turned away, trying to hide her blushing face.

"So I was correct, so you WERE blushing," he said in triumph.

The red faced girl didn't say anything. She just stayed silent. This wasn't good. She was blushing so badly that she couldn't even think straight. _This never happened before!_ She thought. _Come to think of it, I've never blush this much before!_

She grumbled in frustration.

"What's wrong birdie?"Kish asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did I do something wrong?"

Minto pushed him off.

"I am not blushing at all." She declared in a shaky voice. "So, just quit it!"

Kish grinned. She sure was a stubborn one.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time, you are got gonna get away that easy," he smirked.

The stubborn girl growled. She stood up and went to sit on the couch……….AWAY from Kish. She didn't want to blush again. But it was no use. The minute she sat on the couch, Kish floated over and sat next to her----again.

"Shouldn't you be at Ichigo's house?" she asked.

"Nope, I can't fly any longer, it's too cold," he replied.

"Well then, teleport! Teleport back to your home then, to your planet," she said eagerly.

Kish thought a moment.

"Sorry, but I can't teleport in cold weather," he said.

"WHAT?"Minto said in surprise. Then----then-----then how you suppose to go back home?" She cried. "This----this storm could last for two w ---w --weeks! "

Kish grinned.

"Well, I guess I have to stay with YOU for a little while," he said.

"Hey, hey! Oh, no, you don't!"she protested. "You---you---are going home, teleporting or not!"

"Sorry, can't do that," he said. "Tell you what, I'll stay with you for a while, but if you REALLY want me to go home that badly, I'll try!"

Minto thought about this. She liked the sound that he would try to get home if she wanted him to leave badly. But she didn't like the fact that he was gonna stay with her. She thought for what seem like hours and slowly………….very slowly nodded.

"Yay! Kish said with joy. He floated over to her and hugged her.

Minto squirmed away.

"But if you do anything to cause trouble, you are mew toast!" she snapped.

"Okay," Kish agreed. "So, what you gonna do now?"

* * *

There is was...the chapter 


	2. Strong feelings

Lonely Nights

* * *

Candyberry: Hello, (looks at reviews) Cool, got myself some reviews! Thanks, reviewers!

Kish: There has to be more fluff in this chapter, isn't there? There better be!

Candyberry: Yeah...I did some more fluff...

Kish: Yay! More fluff!

Candyberry: I thought you didn't like Mint

Kish: Feelings change, don't they? (grins)

Candyberry: Okay...whatever you say...here's the next chapter

(I do not own Tokyo mew mew)

* * *

Chapter 2:>>>>>>>>Strong Feelings

"So what you're gonna do now?" asked Kish

"I dunno, it's so early, normally I'd be outside right now but since it's snow crazy today, I dunno,"Minto answered as she continued to stare at the window.

Kish looked around the room. He thought about last night and the question popped into his mind again.

"By the way, what were you doing up so late yesterday?" he asked.

Minto gasp in surprise.

"How'd you know I was up?" she demanded.

"Well," Kish scratched his head. "I saw the light in your house on………….so I……….wanted to see what's up."

"You spied on me?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much I guess. I was on my way to see Ichigo……….but then I'd thought I'd drop by here."

"What did ya see?"Minto demanded. "How much did you see?"

"Lemme think," Kish said. "You were…………..mopping up something on the floor, and then you came back with some tea I think. Then you started drinking it and after that, you went into bed and fell asleep I guess."

"Is that all?" She demanded. Is that ALL?"

Kish thought for a minute or two and then he nodded.

"Yup, that's all," he said. "Why? What did you do that you didn't want me to see?"

"Nothing! It isn't nice to go spying on someone!"

"Well, what didn't you want me to see?"

"None of your concern!"Minto hissed.

"Well, then why were you up?" he asked.

"ALSO none of your beeswax!" she snapped.

Kish shrugged. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to make her mad. If he did, she'd tell him to leave, and that'll be no fun.

"Okay, one question though where will I sleep then?" Kish asked.

She thought about this for a moment._ Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!_ She thought. _Where is he gonna sleep? Certainly Not in my room! _

"In the guest room upstairs," she told him.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"I guess so,"she said. They walked up to the guest room.Minto opened

the door. Inside was a big bed and some other furniture.

"Cool! That bed is big enough for two people!" Kish said. He shot a teasing look at Minto.

She was confused about what he was talking about at first but when she figured it out, she blush a deep shade of pink.

"No way, mister!" she said. "Don't even think about it." She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Pervert," she muttered under her breath.

Kish grinned. He like it when Minto blush for some reason.

Minto looked at the clock.

"Oh, my gosh!" she said. "It's lunchtime and I still haven't made anything for lunch!" She raced to the kitchen, Kish followed her.

She started fumbling through the refrigerator for food. She took out a big white box.

"What's that?" Kish asked in a confused way.

Minto opened the box. She took out the big piece of dough and popped it into the microwave. She set the timer to 25 minutes.

"Pizza," she said. "I like pizza, don't you?"

"Sure, I like pizza," he answered. "Do you always eat pizza at home?" (Let's pretend he likes pizza)

"Course not!"she said. "But since everyone is gone for a while, I eat pizza cause I don't wanna go through all that work making a huge lunch. And I can't prepare such a big lunch anyways," she added.

The microwave gave a beep.Minto turned it off and took the pizza out. She placed it on the table.

"Pizza?" she asked Kish.

After a while they were both eating pizza.

"Hey, birdie," Kish said.

"What?"she asked while eating pizza.

"You were lonely last night, right?"

"Yeah…………..I guess………………" She glared at him. "And you would care how?"

"Well, I'm surprised cause it's not your style!"

"I don't care!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kish said as he chewed on his slice of pizza.

Minto growled as she stuffed the rest of the pizza in her mouth.Before long, they had both finished the entire pizza.She took the empty pizza box and dumped it in the trash.She then glanced out the window and let out a shriek.

"Omg!" She cried with her hands to her mouth.

"What's wrong, birdie?" Kish asked from the dining table.

"What, you need glasses? Don't you see the snow?"She cried. "Oh gosh! This is gonna be more worst than I thought it would."

Kish looked out the window. She was right, the snow was falling rapidly and it was covering the streets.

Minto shivered. It was getting cold in here too. She mumbled something in a shaky way and tried to warm herself up by hugging herself.

"I think they shut down the heater or sumthing," she said.

Still freezing, she paced around trying to stay calm. The house was getting colder by the minute! She checked the heaters and found that nothing was wrong. _Something must have happened at the company,_ she thought. _This was getting ridiculous! First, those people go_ _on vacation. And then, the news reporters go and report about a big snow storm! And if THAT wasn't enough, this freaking green_ _haired alien dropped by and decides to stay withme for the week!_ _And now, I am freezing to death here!_ She sat on the chair shivering. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her, offering their warmth. She gasped, turned around and saw Kish hugging her tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she whispered, squished by his arms.

"You were cold, weren't you? I thought I'd help," Kish said still hugging her tightly.

Minto's face turned red again. As much as she hates to admit it, it was REALLY quite comfortable in his arms so warm and smooth. She slowly relaxed after a while.

"Hey, why aren't you cold?" She asked him.

"We aliens have these abilities I guess," he answered.

Suddenly she jerked up.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead meat!" she said stubbornly.

"Okay, I won't tell………………you like this, do you?"

Minto's face instantly turned bright red. _Omg! He's right, arrgg! What the heck is happening to me? Common, Mint, brace_ _yourself, you're not starting to like him, are you? I mean, common! He's a stupid pervert! Arrgg! I am not gonna let this happened,_ she thought. And luckily for her, the room started to get warm again. The heat was slowly starting to fill the room again. She squirmed out of Kish's arms.

"Pervert!" She said. She glared at him.

"But birdie, you didn't mind at first!" Kish teased. "In fact, I think you actually enjoyed it!"

"Well, then-----you're---you're wrong!" she said. "I was just too cold to move! I—uh----was just too weak!"

Kish smirked. There she go, she was at it again, refusing to tell the truth. Okay, he decided. I'll play her little game, sooner or later, she's gonna have to resist.

The day went by quickly. Before long it was nighttime. Minto decided to take a shower after she finished washing the dishes from the afternoon dinner. She went to the bathroom, and started to untied the ribbon on her shirt. Suddenly, the door swung opened and Kish came in.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Minto cried.

Kish looked a little surprise as well.

"Whoops, sorry birdie, I didn't know you were in here," Kish replied. After a minute or two, he grinned at her.

Minto's eyes went wide.

"Pervert!" She cried. "Get out!"

Kish smirked but he went back out still wearing a grin on his face.

Minto let out a long sigh. She grumbled as she continued to untie the ribbons on her shirt. That Kish and his pervert actions! She thought as she slid her skirt down. Still muttering quietly she sank into the hot water in the bath tub. The water felt good against her skin. She relaxed and felt all her troubles melt away.

Kish

Meanwhile Kish was sitting in the guest room Minto had showed him. He thought about what had just happened back there. He smiled slightly again. That birdie! He thought. Always trying to act all snobby and cold. He lay on the bed and sigh. Hmmmm……………..maybe I could perhaps find SOME way to make her resist, he thought. He heard the water stop running from upstairs and knew that Minto had finished her shower. He walked out of the guest room to see her.

When she finally came out from the bathroom, she had on a pale blue night outfit. Her eyes opened wide again as she saw Kish standing in front of her.

"YOU SPYING ON ME AGAIN!" She shouted, almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No, I'm next for a shower after you," he told her simply.

Minto grumbled as she walked past him to her room. Kish grinned at her and went into the bathroom.

Minto

Minto sat on her bed thinking about all that had happened today. For some strange reason, she had a strong feeling about Kish right now. She felt like---like----like she was starting to actually LIKE him or something. She instantly felt her face grew hot as she thought about it. No………….it couldn't be………….SHE COULDN' T! She slammed her head down on her pillow in frustration. _I CAN'T! I_ _DON'T LIKE HIM! HE'S A---A----A JERK!_ She moaned in anger. Why ? Why did she have to start crushing on him now? She pounded on her pillow with her fists. It wasn't fair!

Kish

Meanwhile Kish had just finished his shower. He quickly dried himself and got dressed. He was surprised to see Minto doing alittle tantrum in her room. He went inside.

"Are you okay, my little bird?" he asked.

* * *

Candyberry: Okay...that was like, totally lamo...

Kish: ...

Candyberry: ...


	3. Confessions

Lonely Nights

* * *

Candyberry: I updated! 

Kish: About time! Hmmph!

Candyberry: Um...(coughs) Hehe...I was so busy with da Shaman King stories...

Kish: Huh? What's that? Why is shaman a King?

Candyberry: Never mind...on with da story...oh and **I am sooo super duper sorry about not updating,** it's hard to write stuff!

(I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)

* * *

Chapter 3>>>>>> Confessions 

Minto turned around and saw Kish looking at her in a worried way. She stared at him. By the looks of it, he had just finished his shower. His hair had just been dried, and it was still untied. She had to admit he looked REALLY cute with his hair down.

"Nothing, Kish," she grumbled and buried her face in her pillow again. Kish was unconvinced, this was NOT nothing. Something was obviously bothering her. Minto felt the mattress on her bed sank a little as Kish sat on it.

"Common, birdie, what's wrong? You've been acting kinda strange all day."

Minto looked up at a worried Kish's face.

"I said nothing," she answered in a low voice.

Kish stayed silent for a short moment. Then he did something that left her in shock. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. Minto's eyes wide in surprise. His lips locked on hers for a short minute. He pulled back after that.

"So are you gonna tell me now?" he asked.

Minto stared, face slightly colored from the kiss.

"I----I—uh, uh," she shook her head. _No, I can't tell him……………I just can't! _She blushed.

"I can't tell you," she said quietly.

Kish thought about this for a moment. He looked at her; she was still blushing with a debating kind of look on her face. A look that he guess said; _should I tell him or shouldn't I? _After a long pause, then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again. This time Minto responded to the kiss by tangling her fingers in his hair. Kish pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Minto moaned and sigh. _Hmmmmmmm………………..he smelled so good, _she thought. The two remained like that for a few minutes until Kish pulled away, gasping for air.

Minto merely looked away from him, face scarlet red; she sank back under the covers again. Kish knew this was the right time to leave her alone. He smiled and walked out the door.

_OMG!_ Minto thought. _I can't believe I did that! ARRGG! Now he'll totally know! _She groaned in embarrassment._ How will I face him again in the morning? _She tossed and turned, trying to think up of a plan, but evenutally, she fell asleep without even realizing it.

Morning

Minto woke up and stretched. When she realized what time it was, she jerked up. The clock on her right read 10:30. Oh my gosh! She thought._ I didn't know I'd_ _wake up this late!_ She quickly got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. She took a glance out the window. It was still snowing pretty hard. The snow was covering everything in white.

She went to the kitchen to make some pancakes. When they were done, she sat down and began to eat.

"Hello birdie," said a voice behind her. It made her jump.

"KISH! Don't do that!" she snapped.

Kish made a fake sad face.

"Aw……….I thought you wouldn't mind," he said.

"Well………..uh………….I DO mind!" Minto said.

Kish thought for a moment, than he smirked.

"Bird, remember last night? You didn't mind THAT!" he said grinning.

Minto's face turned red again. She remembered about the kiss he gave her last night. The **_kiss_** she **_returned_**. She blushed.

"Judging by the color of your face, I reckon you do remember," he said still wearing a grin on his face.

"I didn't----I didn't mean that!" she sputtered.

Kish just gave her a sarcastic look.

"Sure, birdie, sure you didn't. I bet deep down you………………….."

"STOP!" Minto cried with her hands to her ears. "I---I------was only stupid enough to like you cause I was having a hard time!"

It took her a minute to realize what she had said. And the moment she realized it, she covered her mouth in shock.

Kish smirked.

"So you finally admit it, right?" he said.

Minto stayed silent, still in shock of what she just said. Finally she managed to choke out some words.

"I-----I said the wrong thing," she said slowly.

Stop resisting it, please?" Kish said making a cute begging face. He wrapped his arms around her. Minto squirmed.

"I really like you," he whispered in her ear.

Those words surprised Minto. _He likes me? _She thought. _He actually liked me? _She didn't say anything for two minutes.

"But what about Ichigo?" she stopped squirming and asked.

"Hmmmm……………she doesn't love me, what's the point?" he mumbled in her hair.

Minto lightly pulled away from Kish. She sighed. _Well, maybe Kish isn't that bad…………………………..but I still have to find out if he's really over Ichigo. I mean, he loved her for such a LONG time. Why would he stop now? _

She managed to make a smile occur on her face.

"I'll see…………………………….."

Kish grinned in joy. _I got her!_ He thought. _I got her!_ _I hoped she gives me more………………………._he frowned a little. _She is still having doubts? I hope she doesn't, I'm done with Ichigo………………………………………_

"Um……………….Kish? Pancakes?" Minto asked pointing to the extra pancakes on the table.

"Oh, thanks," he said as he sat down. He chewed on his pancakes and ate them quickly.

That afternoon, while Kish and Minto were sitting in the living room, watching the snow, the phone rang. Minto went to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello, Minto?" said a voice from the other line.

"Ichigo, that you?" Minto asked.

"Yeah, I called to see if everything is going okay, I mean with everyone gone over at your place, and the snow."

"Yeah, everything's fine. So, what are you doing right now and how are things going between you and Masaya?" she asked Ichigo.

"Well, you know, watching television and stuff, and me and Masaya are going great! I think we might have a chance after all!" Ichigo giggled. "What about you, what are you doing?"

"Doing the same as you…………………I guess," Minto said.

"I guess? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked her friend.

At that moment, Kish walked into the room.

"Who's that?" he asked Minto.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Ichigo from the phone.

"Uh…………..nobody!" Minto said. She made a "BE QUIET" look on her face at Kish.

"I heard someone," Ichigo told her friend.

"Well, uh-----you see------uh it's my radio, I-----uh-------accidentally turned it

on," Minto sputtered. She twirled the phone wire nervously, hoping Ichigo won't

ask her any more questions about what she just heard.

"Well, okay, anyways I gotta go now, call ya back next time, okay?"

"Okay---uh----bye!" Minto hanged up.

She glared at Kish.

"What did ya do that for?" she growled.

"Sorry, I didn't know, anyways, who was it?" he asked.

"Ichigo," she told him.

Kish perked up when he heard the name.

"Ichigo? What did she call for?" he asked.

Minto looked at him. He looked really eager.

"Well, she just called to see how things are going," she answered. _Kish is looking really eager…………………….he still likes Ichigo? _Minto thought.

Kish stayed silent for a moment but then he got back to normal. He shrugged and went back to the living room. Minto followed behind.

"Kish?" Minto asked him once they were seated by the window.

"What's wrong, little bird?" he asked.

"Um……………why did you kiss me last night?" she asked. She clutched to the hem of her blue skirt. It had taken a lot of courage to finally ask that question. She had been wanting to ask it all day.

"Because…………………..well, I kinda like you, and you seemed all depressed and stuff. You know what I mean," he answered.

Minto stayed silent and thought about his answer.

"Um…………………why did you came to my house in the first place…………….I----uh, meant------weren't you on your way to Ichigo's house?"

"Yeah………………I reckon I was…………………..but for some reason I decided to drop by, uh-----to check, and then it all lead down to this," he said.

Minto stared out the window. She was deep in thought. _So it all started of_ _how he spied on me,_ she thought. _I just hope Ichigo won't get in the way……………….if she does, this is over._ _And I'm a loner again. _She sighed. _Love can be so difficult…………………………….wait a minute—what am I saying? Minto, you are taking this way too seriously……………….._

They were both silent for a long time. The only sound that can be heard was the faint sound of the wind from outside. After a while, Minto started getting uncomfortable, she started squirming. For some strange reason, she was getting nervous. Kish noticed this and wondered what was making her so nervous. He glanced at her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head. She just continued to look out the window. Kish just stared at her.

"You have been acting so nervous these days," Kish said. He scratched his head. "I mean, normally, you're not like that…………………………it's just not your style, it seems like you're turning shy or something like that. "Are you?"

"Um……………………….I dunno why……………………"

"Well, uh…………… did I cause this?" he asked.

Minto blush a little at that question because it was kinda true. Sometimes she acted around Kish like how Ichigo acted when she's around Masaya.

"Maybe…………………………" she said slowly.

Suddenly Kish smirked, he moved closer to her.

"Have you decided that you like me now?" he asked.

Minto turned snobby again once that question was out. She grumbled and turned away from him. But Kish turned her around so she was facing directly at him. Then, he planted another kiss on her lips. That took her right on. She forgot about all her troubles. _Hmmmm……….I knew she couldn't resist it if I did this, _Kish thought to himself. Minto waited a few more seconds before kissing him back. Kish's mind was full of happy thoughts. _She likes me, she just doesn't want to admit it... but it's okay...she's gonna have to someday…………………. _

They finally broke away from each other. Kish smiled and wrapped his arms around Minto. Meanwhile, she was having thoughts about this situation herself. _Oh my gosh! I just did it again! OMG! Am I REALLY falling in love with him? This is not a bad feeling, rather good………………………..but I won't confess to Kish until I'm REALLY sure that he's over Ichigo!_ She thought back and remembered how eager he looked when she told him that is had been Ichigo that called. She had a feeling that there was still a small part of him that still likes Ichigo. He was not yet _COMPLETELY_ over with her. She needed some proof, and she intended to get it...and soon too.

* * *

Candyberry: I make short chapters, sorry 

Kish: Was that even considered short?

Candyberry: It is short to me...

Kish: Oh well, until next time!

Candyberry: Uh...isn't that my line?

Kish: Who cares?

Candyberry: **And again, I am soooo sorry readers! Sorry!**


	4. The phone call

Lonely Nights

Candyberry: Hi everyone...

Kish: (angry for not updating)

Candyberry: Errm...writer's block...sorta...sorry...again! And oh yea! **The lemon comes in the later chapters cuz I don't wanna rush it..and err...I am not good at writing lemons so please don't hurt me...nya..(sweat drops)**

**(Warning! Big fluff in this chappie! No, not lemon!) **

(I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew)

* * *

Chapter 4>>>>>>The phone call 

The next day was the same, it was still snowing rather badly, and the house remained quiet. But while Kish and Minto were eating a snack that afternoon, the phone rang again. Minto had a feeling that it was gonna be Ichigo. She told Kish to be quiet and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Minto? It's Ichigo," said a voice from the other line. Yup, just as she thought!

"What up?" asked Minto while twirling the phone wire.

"I was wondering if………….I mean---if you don't mind----I---could stay at your house today? I----I mean just for a day--um……..can I--------

"NO!"the bird girl practically shouted, but as soon as she realizes what she'd just said, she corrected herself. "I---uh----meant why?"

"Well, I need a place to stay, cause since it was snowing so hard, it made a hole on my roof. The men are coming to fix it so, I need a place to stay for the day."

Minto didn't know what to do, it would be hard to hide Kish from Ichigo. She stayed silent, thinking of a plan.

"Um……..Minto, ya still there?" asked Ichigo, thinking her friend had hung up. No answer.

"Minto?" Ichigo asked again, a little bit louder this time. Still no answer.

"MINTO!" this time, Ichigo practically shouted at her friend.

The thinking girl snapped out of it at once, startled by her friend's loud voice.

"Huh? What?"

"So can I stay?" asked Ichigo eagerly

"Uh……..sure, yeah, sure you can," Minto answered slowly.

"Thank-you sooooo much!" Ichigo cried. "I'll come in half an hour, okay? See ya later! Bye," and with that, she hung up.

The bird girl put down the phone slowly, and walked back to the living room. Kish was sitting there still munching on the chocolate chip cookies she left out. She sat down next to him and started thinking again about what to do.

"So who called?" Kish mumbled with cookie crumbs in his mouth.

"Ichigo, she is going to come stay here for the day," she told him.

Kish nearly spit out the cookie crumbs once he heard the news.

"Ichigo? When?" he asked in an excited way.

Minto gulped, there it was again, the uneasy feeling. Kish's thoughts of love are going back to his long crush……………..Ichigo.

"She is coming in half an hour…………………………" she told him in a quiet voice. Her voice was so low it could barely be heard.

"That's only 25 more minutes!" Kish cried. "What we gonna do, huh? I can't wait to see my kitten again!"

That did it. She felt tears come to her eyes, Kish had not love her at all. _All this while, he still loves Ichigo._ She tried to gulp back down her tears but it was no use._ I'm gonna be all alone again_. She turned away, and cried silently. Tears just kept dropping from her eyes, they won't stop. Kish noticed the quiet Minto. He wondered what was the matter.

"Birdie?" he said.

She didn't answer. Kish moved closer to her and peeked at her. He then realized that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her feel better.

"Aw…….what's wrong little bird?" he asked.

No answer.

Kish thought a minute and suddenly realized what was wrong. He licked her tears away.

"Jealous?" he smirked. "Then my plan must have worked!"

She stopped crying, she stared at Kish confused.

"Huh?"

"Ya see, I came up with this little trick, ya know, to try to get you to admit it. So, I pretend to be REALLY excited and happy about Ichigo coming over!" He smirked. "And you know what, it worked too! You admit it!" He hugged her tightly.

She glared at him in shock and embarrassment. But she gave up wanting to yell at him and relaxed when he felt his lips touch hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kish pulled her closer; he licked the outside of her mouth, asking for entrance. Minto opened her mouth slightly, leaving a gap just big enough for him to slip his tongue in. She moaned as he explored her mouth slowly. They finally broke away. Kish smiled at her.

"You mean you are_ really _over Ichigo?" she asked.

"You don't need to have any doubts," Kish told her.

She thought a while.

"Why would you stop loving her? I mean, you've like her for such a long time…………….why would you stop now?"

"Well, after I realized that it was no use trying to win her heart, I decided that I must quit. It doesn't really matter anymore, she loves that crush of hers no matter what I do."

"Well, then, how did you decide that I should be your next crush?" she asked.

"I don't really know………………I just started liking ya, that's all. After spying on you that night, I sorta got hooked, and then one thing leads to another. I dunno why though," he scratched behind his head.

"So after Ichigo, you started to go stalk me eh?" she smirked.

"Now _you're _the one who's doing the teasing now!" Kish said.

"You deserve to be teased after all that embarrassment I went through cause of you,"she said.

"The one I liked most was when you got all jealous and sad over me cause you thought I still love Ichigo," he told her. "But you're cute to me, either way." He stared into her chocolate colored eyes for a moment.

"You're better than Ichigo anyway………………I never had to go through all that trouble making ya love me. Plus, you gave me back the love I wanted." He added.

Minto sigh and leaned back into Kish's chest. This was the first time she ever felt loved, by someone besides her family. She gave a quick glance at him. He was pretty cute, with that forest green hair and the beautiful gold of his eyes. How could Ichigo have missed that? And all the while she had been so rude to him, even broke his heart a couple of times. But it as better off that way too, or she and Kish would have never got together. And if they had never got together, she would be all alone……………..and she doubt any other man would like her.

"You won't leave me………………will you?"she asked after she was finished with her thoughts. "I mean, you'll stay with me…………………"..

"Don't worry, birdie, I won't," he said as he hugged her closer to him. After a minute, he asked her a question that turned her back into her snobby self again.

"So can you admit you like me now?" he asked in a cute begging kind of way. "Common, my bird, you know ya gotta do it someday…………………..

"Ok, ok, I like you, happy?" she grumbled as her face turned red.

"Yay! You finally admit it, birdie!" he said in delight. Minto's face turned redder, and redder.

"You look so cute when you blush," Kish told her, he placed a quick mini kiss on her forehead.

"Hmmph!" she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Acting tough again, aren't you?" he teased.

"Jerk! You know I don't like it when you talk like that!" Minto said in her usual snobby way.

"I was only teasing," he told her playfully.

After a while later,the girljumped up, remembering that Ichigo was going to come over soon.

"Oh my gosh! Ichigo is coming over in……………………" she calculate the minutes that just passed. "She's coming in ten minutes! What do we do! She can't see you here!" Minto paced back and forth, panicking.

"What about I just hide in the guest room I sleep in every night?" Kish suggested, trying to calm her down.

The bird girl snapped her fingers.

"Bingo! But you MUST stay in there until I knock on the door," she told him in a serious way. "Here's the deal, if she's gone, and you can come out again, I'll knock on the door EXCATLY three times, no more! Got it!"

Kish nodded.

"Do ya need to act so serious about it?" he asked and gave a cute sad face.

"Uh………..sorry……………I just got hyper cause there wasn't much time to prepare," she told him.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"OMG! I bet she's here! Kish, the guest room! Quick!"she whispered loudly.

Kish nodded again and raced up the stairs to the guest room, while Minto ran to the door. It rang again.

"COMING!" she called.

* * *

Candyberry: That is...the chapter 

Kish: Is that ALL you're gonna say?

Candyberry: **Well...yeah...well...anyways this chapter is in very bad writing style cause I got really nervous! I don't like writing fluff, it gets me all stupid and makes me write like a two year old! NYA! My hands are all numb! Wait till the lemon gets here, then the REAL problem will come! **

* * *


End file.
